I Can't Get No Satisfaction
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: AyaYouji, SchuYouji and KenYouji. Aya and Schuldich are fighting over Youji. Youji can't get no satisfaction. And no body likes Brittany Spears! So everyone's happy! Except Kenken...I'm gon' miss him...


Disclaimer: Hell, I'm not even sure if it's smart for the people that actually own Youji to say they do. Aya might come after them too. Then we'll all end up like Kenken…Poor Kenken…

" Mine."

" Mien."

" Mine."

" Mien."

" Mine!"

" Mien!"

" MINE!"

" MIEN!"

" Ayan-semeru, Schu-semeru, as much as I would normally enjoy two people fighting over the bishonen that is myself, you two are forgetting one thing."

" Nanida?"

" Vas es das?"

" The bishonen! Don't I get a say as to who takes me tonight?"

" Iie!"

" Nein!"

" 'Taku mou…"

Aya/Schu no Kudou Youji pouted while he sat Indian Style on his bed with his two very dominate loves in a very heated argument. He could barely remember how it got started; they had been fighting so long. He knew when he put a stop to the two of them beating the hell out of each other that one night in the rain because Aya wanted him and Schu wanted him and both found out about the other before he found out about everything that he was going to be in for more of this. 

His way of stopping the fight was to allow himself to be claimed by both of them. He wasn't overjoyed, but he was able to get over it when he realized that he was such a playboy that it would take two men to claim him.   

Mochiron, this lead to the occasional testosterone match between the two of them over who got to make Youji scream and who just revealed in the pleasure of feeling them if either of them didn't have a mission. 

This was gonna be one of those nights. 

" I saw him first."

" I HAD him first."

" I don't give a damn! He was drunk! I could have easily taken him while he was drunk! And he wouldn't have even have bite marks on his shoulder!"

" Those are MY marks on MY Youji. You would think they'd be enough to keep someone like you away from him. Obviously I could have been happily sated and asleep with an equally sated and probably smiling Youji if I'dof killed you before he had mercy sex with you and got you hooked like an addict."

" Wow Ice prince, that's the most you've ever said in probably your whole life!"

Youji sighed and lit a cigarette; taking a drag to calm himself before he tried to peacefully diffuse this. " He's usually very nice when he talks that much. At least to me he is. Kenken, now, he'll generally rip into because I think Kenken has a crush on m-"

Youji cut off his sentence when he noticed his two lovers were looking at him with equally green-eyes. They were just waiting for him to finish that sentence so they could have just cause to kill Ken. Youji sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

" Etou…" He needed to find a way to get them to forget about what he said and save poor Ken's life and get them back to fighting with each other.

" Anou…if you two are gonna stare at me, are you gonna play with me too?" Both of them took a step forward towards him, then they growled at each other and pushed both each other away at the same time, sending both of them onto the floor.

Youji sighed and scratched at his head with one finger while the others held his cigarette. " Whoo. You owe me big for that one Kenken. And I won't make you pay for it right away. No, when I need it, I will come to you."

Aya and Schuldich glared at each other while rubbing at their sore backsides. Well, so much for the slim chance that either of them might ever consider giving up their semeru rolls and becoming a ukeru to reduce the aggression. That idea was going right back on the shelves where it was found. 

" I'll give you one thing German, he does scream for you."

Schu stopped rubbing the sting away in his wound and looked up at Aya in surprise. Youji, even thought his cheeks heated at the blatant vocalization of his…er…vocalization, he was surprised too.

_Damn, that was quick! Here I thought they'd be going on all damn night!_ Youji smiled happily at the thought of actually getting some attention from his lovers.

But it was not to be as Aya soon showed when a smirk formed on his lips. " But he doesn't for me."

" Of course not, you're not me."

" Oh, but that's exactly why he doesn't scream for me. He can't. Ironically, his silent screams are the loudest ones. To bad you can't make him scream so loud he isn't."

THUD 

Youji fell onto the floor from his perch on the bed. And he actually thought they could be peace…

I stand corrected…er…sit…fall…hell, whatever ya call it, I'm corrected… 

Schuldich fumed. He was up in a second and ranting in German. Youji wasn't so sure he wanted to know what he was saying because he was looking pretty red faced about now.

" Care to put that in Japanese, because my mind doesn't go slow enough to comprehend German. Oh I'm sorry, that was probably too many big words for you, wasn't it? You'd probably have a better time with crayons and some scissors you can't cut yourself with anyway."  

And it seemed Aya liked to take his role of pissing people off and use it on Schuldich. Because he only acted like this when he was around. A part of him was flattered by it. That meant he really meant something to Aya if he was willing to go as low as verbal shots at someone else to prove his ownership to someone else. 

Schuldich looked over at Youji for a minute.

" Listen koi, you might want to get me another one of my favorite packs of cigarettes, because once I'm done with him, you're next. But your moans will be in pleasure, not in pain of broken bones!"

With that he jumped onto Aya. They rolled onto the floor beating each other bloody. Both too jealous and possessive to remember that they were assassins and they actually knew how to fight for real and not just roll over around on the floor smacking each other. 

Youji had had enough by now. They had been doing this for 3 hours. He was not a very happy Yotan. And if his two kois wouldn't sate him and properly care for their Yotan, then he'd just put himself up for adoption. 

Nodding once as a plan formed in his head, Youji got up to go out the door. He didn't even get his semerus attention as he left. Youji sighed, shook his head and continued on. He really didn't have the patience for this.

He walked down the hallway and knocked on a door. A groggy Kenken came to the door after a few thuds and some muffled curses. He became wide-awake when he saw what was in front of him.

A shirtless, pouting Kudou Youji in sinfully tight black leather pants and twirling a pair of handcuffs on one finger. 

Youji continued to pout and leaned on Ken dramatically. " Mou…Kenken, Ayan-semeru and Schu-semeru won't play with Yotan-koneko…Will you play with me? I'll be good, I promise. I won't bite or scratch, I'll be a good Yotan…"

Ken's wet dream come (no pun intended) true was leaning on him in his doorway, pouting and begging to be taken and Kenken was gonna complain? Hell no! Ken looked around to make sure Schuldich and Aya hadn't followed Youji to see what he was doing and swept up the blonde in his arms.

" Whee! We goin' somewhere Kenken?"

" Yes Yotan, to my bed."

" Tanoshimasette kureru!" ^_^

" Hai Youji, hopefully it will be fun!"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

" Hey…Yotan, why couldn't your semerus play with you tonight?"

" Too busy fighting over Yotan to play. Let that be a lesson to you Kenken; a little fighting over Yotan is good, but fighting to the point you forget Yotan is there does not make a happy Yotan-koneko."

" Noted…Uh, did they go to sleep?"

" Pfft. Not likely. They don't like to sleep without me in between them…"

" 'Cause, they just stopped tumbling about in your room."

" Youji wa doko desu ka?"

" What do you mean 'Where is Youji?'! I thought you were watching him!"

" I was too busy watching you so you wouldn't watch shifty German!"

" Oh screw you shifty! Let's see, Omi's too young and not quite that stupid, Manx ain't here and she ain't that stupid so that leaves one person."

" Aa."

"HIDAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Kenken, you might wanna run…"

" Taskete*…"

Taskete- Help me…

OGE: Did this have a point? No not really, I just wanted to have some fun and I just kinda got this idea this is what goes on in Aya/Youji/Schu relationship…

Youji: Shame on you, you sent Kenken to the hospital…

OGE: Details, details. He doesn't need his appendix, ne? So don't complain. Oh, you guys might want to send Kenken some flower arrangements…The way things are going they might be funeral arrangements… 

Youji: Those two are still fighting you know…

OGE: I'm sure. It doesn't help that you throw yourself at people _you know_…

Youji: No, but it's hella more fun! Oi, Kenken! I'll come be your nurse! I'll even wear the skirt for yo-hey, you know there's a lot of blood coming from your nose…

Aya: Stay tuned, that won't be the only place it'll be coming from…

Ken: Taskete…

Schuldich: Ja. I think I remember something from the torture stories my grandfather used to tell me…

Ken: TASKETE!!! T-T

OGE: That does it! I'm finished with you people; I'm going to sleep. It's 12:33PM and I ain't been to sleep since…****

THUD 

Youji: *Prods OGE with foot* Uh, Orange-sama?

OGE: Zzzz…

Youji: Hey, since she's asleep and Ken's-

Aya: Shi-ne!!!

Youji: Well dead, will you reviews come play with me? ^_^

Schuldich&Aya: I wouldn't if I were you. We know where you live. And we WILL tell your parents about that THING you did that you got away with. Oh yes, we know…

Youji: O_O Eh, Nevermind…


End file.
